Of Arrows and Heartstrings
by katelisalyn
Summary: 100 prompts. 100 words or less each. All characters from the Hunger Games. Enjoy.
1. Primrose

**Hello, dearest readers! I found this challenge from the lovely wildskysong (she's an amazing author; go check out her works!) and her Inheritance Cycle 100 prompt challenge 'Glimpses'. **

** I don't have writer's block, but _I need a break_ so I'm going to do it. I won't update one a day, but probably three or four a day so this goes by quicker. **

**I'm not going to go in order of books or anything. They'll all be random characters, in random places, at random times. Wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer-All characters, locations and events belong to Suzanne Collins' Hunger Games books. I do not own them. I just explore with them. **

* * *

Prompt No. 01: Primrose

Characters: Katniss

Word Count: 100

She sits, waiting. Waiting for the voice she knows she'll never hear again. Dirt and pine needles sift through her fingers, the smell mixing together like a sweet perfume to her nose.

But, she doesn't pay attention to the smell.

She's paying attention to the memory. The memory of the yellow hair, always soft even in poverty. The memory of the big blue eyes that will never again look up at her with awe and love. The memory of the smile, the laugh, the wonder.

Her sister.

Dead.

Because of her.

No, not because of her. Because of him.

Gale.


	2. Baking

Prompt No. 02: Baking

Characters: Peeta

Word Count: 100

Flour rises through the air as I knead. Bread-making feels like a second nature to me. I've been making bread since I was four years old, with my father.

Father.

My fingers clench against the dough, and my eyes shut tight. The bombs. The blood. The bones. The ashes. The rubble. The pain.

No.

A scream wants to wrestle its way out of my mouth, but I clamp my teeth down on my tongue.

Bad idea.

All I taste is blood. I swallow it-and the images of my dead family-and focus on the bread.

Only the bread.


	3. Hunting

Prompt No. 03: Hunting

Characters: Gale

Word Count: 100

I aim at the bird, sitting high in the tree. Peering through the scope of my crossbow, I wait, my finger on the trigger.

_This is way too easy. _I think to myself. A wave of nostalgia hits and I drop my arm to my side, sighing. _If only _**_she_**_ were here…_I dare not think her name. I dare not say it. Every time I go out hunting-for fun, not food-I always think of her.

Her name is forbidden to me now.

But yet, in this sanctuary of the trees, I do let it come forth.

"Katniss."


	4. The Cat

Prompt No. 04: The Cat

Characters: Buttercup

Word Count: 100

His tail swishes from side to side, his hindquarters tense. The mouse scurries in front of him, unbeknownst of the large predator that sits to his side.

_I am power. I am strong. I am _**_Buttercup. _**

With a hiss, he leaps out of his hiding space and pounces on the mouse. It squeals, and when his fangs tighten around its neck, is silent.

He shakes it from side to side, making sure it's fully dead. When he is certain, he swallows it whole, relishing the food in his belly.

He hasn't eaten in so long.

Hopefully Prim will come back.


	5. Harvesting

Prompt No. 05: Harvesting

Characters: Rue

Word Count: 100

She reaches out, hoping to grab the fruit dangling just out of reach. Finally, she grabs it in her little brown palm, plucking it from the stem. After examining it, she tucks it into the bag on her side, already full of the delicious apples. She has a fleeting desire to eat one, _just one, _but remembers the screams of the boy and stops.

Suddenly, the flag waves in the distance, and she knows.

Time to quit.

She opens her mouth and sings the four-note tune, watching as the mockingjays pick it up, spinning it into a beautiful melody.


	6. Nostalgia

Prompt No. 6: Nostalgia

Characters: Katniss

Word Count: 100

I stand in the closet, looking up at the jacket hanging forlornly above me. It hasn't been worn since I was in 13, when I was missing both Peeta and my father. I reach up and run the worn leather through my fingers.

_Father, I miss you. _I think, trying hard to send the thoughts to wherever my father went when he died. I shut my teary eyes tight against the memory of the nightmares I had of his body being blown to bits.

_I can't. I can't think about it. I can't think about him. _

I collapse in sobs.


	7. Alleviating

Prompt No. 7: Alleviating

Characters: Mrs. Everdeen and Jared (potential suitor?)

Word Count: 100

Her hands move automatically, pressing here, sewing there. When she finishes, she patches the wound up. She then wakes the man, and he sighs in relief at the sight of his bear claw wound in healing.

"Thank you." He says, sitting up and moving his arm carefully.

"You're welcome." She replies, putting her supplies away and slipping a bottle of pills into his hands.

"No, really, thank you. My name is Jared." He pauses, sliding off of the operating table. "Would you like to come over for dinner?"

Teary-eyed, she shakes her head.

She still grieves for her lost.


	8. Stranded

Prompt No. 08: Stranded

Characters: Lady

Word Count: 100

She bleats, her throat raw. The bombs hit District 12, her home, a few days ago, and she's been trapped in the pen where Prim kept her since then. No grass, as nothing could survive or grow in this dilapidated bomb site now. Water was unavailable to where she could get to. She'd already tried jumping over the fence, or head-butting it.

It was no use.

She is trapped here, surrounded by carcasses. There is no hope for an abandoned animal in the middle of thousands upon thousands of dead people.

She knows she won't survive. Not this time.


	9. Vulnerability

Prompt No. 09: Vulnerability

Characters: Katniss

Word Count: 100

The arrow hits the rabbit before it even knew what killed it. With a sigh, the huntress walks over and picks up the kill, yanking the lethal arrow from its eyeball. She knows it's dead. She can feel it when she holds the animal. She killed this for a reason.

But yet, she looks at the dead animal and feels repulsion in her heart. She remembers the thud of the arrow hitting the boy, the boy Marvel who killed her only friend in the arena. She remembers singing to Rue as she took her final breaths.

It tears her apart.


	10. Sifting

Prompt No. 10: Sifting

Characters: Annie

Word Count: 100

The waters ripple at the shoreline, roaring and foaming. I sit with my toes barely touching the edge, my hands at my sides. They shift through the rough sand. I can't seem to keep them calm anymore. My hands are always moving, always finding something to do. It must be from the arena. Since I came out, District 4 isn't the same. Everything and everyone scares me. The only things that don't are Finnick and the ocean. Since Finnick just so happens to be with a client in the Capitol, it's up to the ocean to keep me sane.

Hopefully.


	11. Scars

Prompt No. 11: Scars

Characters: Katniss

Word Count: 100

Those grey eyes are still the same. I blink, nodding to myself. Nothing has changed about them. It's everything else that has changed. My face and neck are covered in burn scars. The doctors haven't put my new skin on yet, and allowed me to take a look at my mess of a face while they retrieved it.

I put my hand on the glass and wince at the amount of scars on my hand and arm, too.

_I'm such a mess, Little Duck. _I think, closing my eyes and letting my hand drop to my side.

_I'm a mess._

* * *

**Hey guys, it's me! **

**I am so sorry it's been _forever _since I wrote last. I've been so busy! And it won't slow down for a long time :(**

**Enjoy this little thing from me!**

**~hipsterism**


End file.
